


Accidentally in Love

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Romance, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: When Rantarou first meets Kokichi, he finds that he has never wanted another person so badly in his life.Their parents getting married isn't enough to stop his feelings.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so. I blame a post on drg for this idea, though I took that and ran with it to make this monstrosity.
> 
> Like, it's not really incest if you ask me (they aren't related nor did they grow up together), but if that's a sensitive subject to you, you might want to steer clear of this, as the subject does come up.

When Rantarou’s father informs his eldest child and only son that he’s met an amazing woman, Rantarou is happy for his father.  Though he helps raise his twelve little sisters, he knows that it’s still hard to be a single parent.  So if he meets a woman who doesn’t mind that he’s a widower with thirteen children, who doesn’t seem to be after him just for his money…  How can Rantarou disapprove?

But then he brings the woman home to meet his family, and _she_ brings with her the son from her previous marriage.

And it only takes one look at Kokichi Ouma for Rantarou to decide that his father and Kokichi’s mother need to break up.  _Immediately_.

Kokichi giggles and puts on a cute smile as he introduces himself, and Rantarou’s heart flutters at the sight of the sweet, cute boy.  He charms his way into the hearts of the entire Amami family, and none more so than Rantarou’s.  He doesn’t want Kokichi as his step-brother; he wants him as his boyfriend.  But his father is happy, and Rantarou doesn’t want to say anything when it’s very unlikely that Kokichi is even interested in boys.

But when Kokichi and his mother leave that night, Kokichi throws himself at Rantarou for a goodbye hug.  Some of his sisters think it’s sweet that their “two big brothers” are getting along.

No one is able to see Kokichi’s squeezing his ass, teasingly.

“It was _so_ fun to meet you,” Kokichi murmurs, low enough for only Rantarou to hear.  “I hope next time you and I can have some _bonding_ time.”

Rantarou ends up masturbating to the image of Kokichi’s lusty smirk for an entire week.

\---

“Amami, let’s play a game!”  It’s frustrating to look at Kokichi, to see his small, lithe frame, and now know that he’s actually over three months older than Rantarou is.  God, if their parents get married, Kokichi will be his older brother and yet he still wants to push Kokichi down on his bed and— “Amami!  Pay attention to me!  _We’re going to play a game_.”

“A-alright.”  He snaps out of his daze and puts on his kindest smile.  There’s a good chance they’ll become brothers; he needs to treat Kokichi as such, not lust over him.  “What sort of game do you want to play?”

He expects a video game, or even a board game.  But when Kokichi climbs in his lap and rocks his hips against his, he quickly realizes he’s been very wrong.

“Hmm, I think you can tell what I want.  And I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.  So let’s have some fun!”  Kokichi leans in close, his lips hovering over Rantarou’s.  He can feel Kokichi’s warm breath on his lips.  “Unless you don’t want to, _brother_?”

Rantarou can’t help himself as he closes the small gap and kisses Kokichi deeply.  They’re both messy and in far too much of a hurry, but they’re both getting hard and desperate, and Rantarou tries not to feel guilty.  Maybe his father’s relationship won’t go anywhere, and he and Kokichi can have a relationship after all.

He stops himself from thinking about it as he feels Kokichi’s hands at his belt.

\---

It’s the day after Rantarou first fucks Kokichi that he hears the news.

“I proposed to her last night.  She doesn’t want a big wedding, so it will be next month.”

Then Kokichi will move in with them and start going to his school and be his brother, and Rantarou feels his throat tighten because he can still hear Kokichi’s needy moans and desperate cries for Rantarou to let him cum.

“I know you’re both older, but you’ll have to share your room with Kokichi.”

He can almost feel Kokichi’s tight ass around his cock, taste how delicious his mouth was…

“Rantarou, are you alright?  I thought you like Kokichi?”

“…I do.”  Too much.  “I understand, father.  Don’t worry, I’ll treat him just like I treat the girls.”

And he tells himself that he has to stick to that—he has to keep their relationship platonic.  He has to be a good brother.

He’s never wanted anything _less_ in his entire life.

\---

“Amami!  I’m _so_ excited for our sleepover.”

His father is worried that Rantarou won’t get along with his soon-to-be brother, so plans are made for Kokichi to spend the night at his house.  Kokichi is all bright smiles while they’re around the others, but the moment they’re behind locked doors, he’s pressed against Rantarou and standing on his toes to try to kiss him.

“Ouma, no, we _can’t_.”

“What?  Because my mom said she’d marry your dad?  So?”  Kokichi doesn’t seem concerned in the slightest.  “It’s not like we’re related by blood, and we didn’t grow up together or anything.  I don’t look at you and think of you as my brother, just the super sexy guy I’m going to be sharing a room with soon!  Isn’t that _lucky_?”

“Lucky…” he mutters, not feeling very lucky at all.  If he were lucky, he wouldn’t have fallen for a boy who was about to be his brother.  “Ouma, I…”

“Just think about it,” Kokichi continues, reaching up and running a hand down Rantarou’s chest teasingly.  “We can fuck every night.  No one will think anything about us going into the bath together…  Oh, we should do that!  Amami, let’s go have a bath!”

Rantarou is still thinking about the fact that he and Kokichi _will_ be able to have sex whenever they want, won’t they?  Thus, he doesn’t resist when he’s pulled to the large bath and locked inside with Kokichi.  And when Kokichi starts stripping, Rantarou takes a deep breath and undresses as well.  He can keep this clean, he thinks.  In fact, it stays that way as they quickly shower and step into the tub.

At least, until Kokichi presses himself flush against Rantarou and grinds his ass against Rantarou’s cock.

“Let’s get the water even _dirtier_.”  Kokichi giggles and guides one of Rantarou’s hands to his cock.  Rantarou’s resolve is completely gone the moment he feels the warm, hard flesh in his hand.  He pumps Kokichi’s cock without even thinking about it.  “O-oh, Amami, you’re _so_ good!  I want your dick in me!”

The water eventually goes cold, and while Kokichi’s satisfied expression lessens the sting, he still can’t help but feel he’s making a mistake.

\---

Rantarou wakes up in the middle of the night not to anything lewd, but simply because he’s a light sleeper, and Kokichi is tossing and turning.

“Can’t sleep?”

His question seems to surprise Kokichi.  Rantarou can see his flustered expression in the moonlight.  He’s _beautiful_.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to wake you.  I have a hard time sleeping in new places.  But if this is going to be my room soon, I guess I’d better get used to it, huh?”  It hits Rantarou that Kokichi is going to have to give up everything to move here.  His house, his own room, his old school and friends…  “But that’s fine, as long as I have _you_.”

Kokichi is more subdued, more serious, and Rantarou believes that Kokichi honestly feels that way.  His heart swells, and he gently tugs Kokichi to his chest.  Kokichi doesn’t protest, cuddling into Rantarou’s embrace.

“Ouma…  Let me help you get to sleep.”

He realizes, as he lets his hand slip into Kokichi’s boxers, that he can’t deny _anything_ if he’s the one to initiate sexual contact.  But they aren’t brothers yet, he thinks, and Kokichi is gasping and arching in his hand, and it’s so sexy and he _loves_ Kokichi, and—

It doesn’t take long for Kokichi to cum in Rantarou’s hand.  He reaches over Kokichi to grab a tissue off his bedside table and wipes off his hand.  Kokichi certainly looks drowsy, but rather than fall asleep and leave Rantarou to take care of his own erection, he sits up and maneuvers himself to slip Rantarou’s cock out of his boxers and takes as much of it in his mouth as he can.  Rantarou has to press his hands against his mouth to stifle his moans as Kokichi deep throats him.

Kokichi hums around his cock and gazes up at him with lusty, hooded eyes, and Rantarou loses it.

“Ah, my beloved Amami tastes so good!”  He gives Rantarou’s cock a little kiss before tucking it back in his boxers.  “Now, I think we can both get to sleep, don’t you?”

Kokichi snuggles back into Rantarou’s arms, and he’s too tired to think about the implications of Kokichi calling him his beloved.  Sex is one thing, but if they fall in love…

 _Shit_ , he thinks, sleep quickly overtaking him. _I’m making the biggest mistake of my life._

\---

When Rantarou wakes up in the morning to Kokichi’s peaceful, sleeping face, he can’t help the wild beating of his heart.  And when they eat breakfast with all of his sisters, who love Kokichi as if he’s already their big brother, the feeling only intensifies.

Kokichi is messily eating pancakes and getting syrup all over his face when Rantarou admits that he really _does_ love the other boy.  There’s no chance of him only feeling platonic, brotherly love for Kokichi, and perhaps that option was never even there.

"Big brother," his sister Meru says, and he jolts from his reverie.  "Do you love big brother Kokichi?"

Rantarou now has fourteen pairs of eyes on him, ranging from curious sisters to a father who doesn't want any fighting between the families, to the boy who meets his gaze with expectant eyes.

"Of course," Rantarou answers, though the truth comes heavily when he knows he doesn't mean it as his sister asks.  "I love Kokichi very much."

After breakfast, when they go back to Rantarou's room and share syrup flavored kisses, Kokichi makes sure to tell Rantarou that the sentiment is returned.

\---

It's a week before the wedding, and after getting fitted for their attire for the ceremony—Rantarou tries not to think about Kokichi's body pressed against him in the dressing room, their cocks rubbing together dangerously as they wear the expensive suits—they're all gathered to have dinner together.  The Amami's obviously have a very large dinner table, and Kokichi has made sure he's sitting right across from Rantarou.

He'd just gotten off a few hours ago, but his cock is hard in his pants as Kokichi teases it with his foot under the table.

"I'm so glad you boys are getting along so well," Kokichi's mother remarks, and Kokichi shoots her an innocent smile.

"Of course!" he all but chirps, as if he's not getting Rantarou off under the table.  "I love Rantarou so much!"

No one seems to realize the truth behind the words, and for that, Rantarou is thankful.  Kokichi will be moving in very shortly, and the last thing they need is for anyone to think maybe the way they love each other isn't exactly familial.  He doesn't even want to think about how their parents would react.

"Big brother, are you sick?"  Lina is almost his age, but she doesn't seem to realize why he looks like the wreck he is.  He's thankful for this small miracle.  "You don't look well..."

"I can help him!"

Kokichi is so enthusiastic about being a good brother that no one questions when he swiftly steers Rantarou out of the room before anyone can see the tent in his pants, claiming they'll be back in a moment.  Once they're safely locked in the bathroom, Kokichi quickly pulls down Rantarou's pants and takes his erection into his mouth, and Rantarou watches intently as Kokichi frees his own cock and pumps it with quick, jerky motions.  They're both too worked up to last long, which is for the best considering their dinner is still sitting on the table, waiting for them.

"Looks like I got dessert first," Kokichi giggles as he's tucking Rantarou back into his pants.  "My beloved Rantarou just taste so good!  I could eat his cum _every night_."

They're delayed a few more minutes as Rantarou kisses him soundly, but no one suspects a thing.

\---

"Tomorrow I'll be your big brother."

Rantarou doesn't want to think about it.  Especially not when Kokichi is bouncing on his cock, his hands gripping Rantarou's shoulder's tightly.  Rantarou feels his own hand squeeze Kokichi's hips with a little more force than necessary at his words.

"Yeah," he agrees.  "You will be."

"Don't look so sad, _jeez_."  Kokichi moans, grabbing one of Rantarou's hands and bringing it to his cock.  He pulls Rantarou into a sloppy kiss as he starts jerking him off without a second thought.  When they part, there's a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.  "It doesn't change anything.  I love you, Rantarou."

Kokichi hasn't called him Amami in a while, and soon Rantarou won't be able to call him Ouma at all.  Hearing his name on Kokichi's lips always makes his insides want to melt.

"...I love you too, Kokichi."  That makes Kokichi flush, which is a hard feat, Rantarou has found.  "God, I know I shouldn't, but I do.  _I love you_."

Kokichi is gasping and panting, and when he releases into Rantarou's hand without warning, the image is so exquisite that Rantarou cums not long afterwards.  He keeps whispering that he loves Kokichi until he's out of breath and can only hold Kokichi close, hoping that the night never ends.

\---

Kokichi Ouma is no more.  He's been Kokichi Amami for all of five minutes when he pulls Rantarou out of the main hall into an empty room.  Even being a "small" ceremony, it will be a while before anyone will miss them, so Rantarou doesn't bother to protest as Kokichi buries his way in his arms.

He's a little surprised to feel that Kokichi isn't hard.

"...You know, if I pretend hard enough, it's like _we_ got married instead of our parents.  Kokichi Amami..." Kokichi giggles happily, his usually mischievous eyes showing his sincerity.  "I know we're brothers now, but is it so bad if I pretend you're my husband instead?"

Rantarou hadn't cried during the wedding, but he feels a familiar burn behind his eyes as he draws Kokichi into a tight hug and buries his face in Kokichi's hair.  He manages to hold it together, and the pair stay in the warm embrace for several long minutes before joining the reception party, playing the role of good stepbrothers for all of the guests.

Rantarou watches Kokichi, looking so attractive in his suit, his hair tied back into a little ponytail, and wonders how in the world he's going to keep the charade up for the rest of his life.

\---

It's the first day Kokichi is a student in Rantarou's high school that Kokichi brings it up.

"After we graduate, we could move away and tell everyone we're married."

It sounds like a silly little pipe dream, but Rantarou wants to humor it.

"It would only take one wrong move when our family visits to make everyone know.  Or we could have nosy neighbors who complain to our parents that their son and his husband have too much noisy sex."

Rantarou is glad they're eating lunch alone outside, with no one to hear them.  Kokichi giggles, scooting a bit closer until their arms are rubbing together.  No one will question it—everyone knows the new student is Rantarou's brother.

"What will it matter at that point?  It's way different than if you were into one of your sisters."  He giggles again as Rantarou pulls a completely disgusted face.  "I'm joking!  I know you'd never do that.  My beloved Rantarou has _me_ , after all!"

Nothing about their relationship feels like incest to them, but Rantarou isn't so naive to think others won't feel differently.  How can they possibly understand the immediate attraction he'd felt towards Kokichi?  The burning lust that didn't die even as Rantarou's heart came to long for Kokichi?  God, he _can't_ give up what he has now, no matter how much he knows he shouldn't want it.

"I guess it wouldn't be too hard to convince our neighbors we're married."  He brushes his fingers against Kokichi's, threading them together for a moment and squeezing them gently before letting go.  "Would you let me put a ring on your finger, even if we can't legally get married?  It could be a symbolic thing."

Kokichi's breath hitches, and he all but throws himself into Rantarou's arms.  Rantarou freezes for a moment before drawing his arms around him.  It's fine, he thinks.  Brothers are allowed to hug each other.  Kokichi isn't even squeezing his ass for once.

"I love you," Kokichi whispers, his voice breathy and emotional, but firm.  "Yes.  God, Rantarou, _yes_."

They stay together until the bell chimes, and no one says a thing about how close they stay to each other for the rest of the day.

\---

"Kokichi, come on.  _Really_?"

Kokichi is pouting, and it's cute, but Rantarou stands firm.  He still has some things to learn about his lover, obviously.

"He had it coming!  What an asshole!"

Rantarou sighs; three days in his new school and Kokichi is already in trouble.  His step mother hadn't even been shocked when the call came through from the school, informing her of her son's detention for the rest of the week.  He's now grounded for the prank that led to Kaito Momota getting a black eye from the contraption Kokichi made to knock the globe in his face when he opened the door.  It was quite ingenious, and Kaito _could_ be an ass, but Rantarou can't be a bad influence.

"Momota calling me a playboy isn't a reason to almost knock him out."  Though he really did appreciate it.  "Kokichi, you can't just act out and do whatever you want."

Kokichi turns a glare on him, scoffing as he quite deliberately sits on his own bed instead of Rantarou's.  It's the first time he's done so since moving in.

"Don't you _dare_ start acting like my brother, Rantarou!  I don't need you to lecture me!"  Rantarou feels bad, he does, but Kokichi is acting like a brat, whether they're brothers or lovers or anything in between.  "If you're going to be like that, then just leave me alone!"

Rantarou gives him his space for the rest of the night, and it's odd having Kokichi ignore him all throughout dinner.  Kokichi isn't allowed to go out for the remainder of the week, and normally that probably wouldn't matter, but it's a bit awkward having Kokichi in their room but not talking to him.

Kokichi claims the desk to do his homework, and Rantarou doesn't protest, using his bed instead.  It's an hour later that he hears a soft snoring, and he sees Kokichi's head laying in his arms on the desk.  The sight warms Rantarou's heart, even if they are having an argument.  Rantarou thinks it's a silly one, but he supposes there are still things they need to work out.

He knows all of the things he'll say to Kokichi once he's ready to talk—all the promises that he loves Kokichi and isn't trying to act solely as his brother, but that he can't allow Kokichi to make such blatantly bad decisions on his behalf either.  But for now, he gently lifts Kokichi's small, light body from the desk and carries him to his bed, setting him down gently on top of the covers.  Just as he's trying to decide if he wants to undress Kokichi for bed, Kokichi's eyes flutter open, and he blinks up at Rantarou.

"Rantarou?  Did I fall asleep?"  Rantarou chuckles at the drowsy question and nods his head.  "...Sorry.  I shouldn't have yelled at you.  I just don't want you to leave me, I guess?  My last boyfriend..."  He trails off, and Rantarou wishes he had more details.  Kokichi had had other boyfriends?  "I mess things up, I know.  I'm trying Rantarou, I really am."

"I believe you."  He leans down to press a soft kiss to Kokichi’s lips.  He doesn't protest when Kokichi drags him onto the bed and kisses him harder.  "Kokichi..."

"Fuck me," he whispers in between kisses.  "God, make me _forget_."

Rantarou doesn't know what Kokichi means, but he does his best to oblige, their homework lying forgotten.

\---

"I told you we should have finished before we fell asleep."

Kokichi gives him a blank stare, which Rantarou returns until Kokichi sighs and turns back to his worksheet.  "Whatever," he mutters.  "This is all way too easy anyway..."

They finish just as homeroom ends, and the day goes by smoothly.  Kaito's black eye looks terrible, and Kokichi smirks every time he sees it.  People steer clear of both of them.  That's fine with him; he was a loner before Kokichi came, and as long as he has Kokichi _now_ , that's enough.

"So...  You had a boyfriend before me?"  Rantarou isn't judging him; they're seventeen, and it makes sense that someone as outgoing as Kokichi would have been in at least one relationship.  "What was he like?"

Kokichi picks at his food, eventually sighing and pushing it away.

"His name was Kiibo, and he died."  At Rantarou's shocked face, Kokichi burst into giggles, which only intensify at Rantarou's disapproving stare.  "That was a lie!  He's still alive.  He went to my old school, and we broke up just a little bit before I met you."

"Don't joke about that," he reprimanded, glad when Kokichi only rolled his eyes rather than accuse him of trying to be a _brother_ again.  "So were you on the rebound?"

He isn't upset, not even when Kokichi shrugs in a way that lets Rantarou know the answer is _yes_.

"I guess.  Kiibo couldn't take the way I was acting anymore, so he broke up with me.  I deserved it though, so I can't blame him.  I just couldn't trust him enough to let him in, and I know that drove him crazy.  I just couldn't stop teasing him, even when I knew I was going too far and making him angry.  He didn't even do anything to make me act that way, I just...  I don't know.  I guess I just don't trust people easily."

"...You seem to trust me."

Kokichi's smile is a little strained, but still genuine.

"If you had any idea how much of a wreck I was every time I got home and imagined you blabbing to your dad, you might not think that."  He giggles softly; it isn't a happy sound.  "I'm a really good liar, Rantarou.  I guess I can't hide that from you forever now that we're living together.  But please, believe me when I say that the way I feel for you isn't a joke.  I love you so much it scares me...  I never felt this way with Kiibo.  I want to tell you everything.  I want to let you in.  I..."  His smile looks a bit happier as he lightly presses their fingertips together.  "I love you, Rantarou.  So much."

Rantarou says the words back without hesitation, knowing that he's going to have to keep saying them until he's sure Kokichi believes he means them without a single doubt.

It's a sacrifice he's more than willing to make.

\---

Once Kokichi is no longer grounded, Rantarou decides to take him on a date.  To everyone else, it's just two brothers being friendly, but they know better.  Rantarou buys Kokichi ice cream and wants to hold his hand and lick the melting treat off his messy face badly enough that he immediately decides they're going to have their next date in an entirely different town so no one knows who they are.

"Are you having fun?" he asks, relief flooding through him when Kokichi nods.  He says he's a good liar, but Rantarou sees no reason to think he's not telling the truth.  "Good.  I want you to be happy, Kokichi.  You'll tell me if you aren't, I hope.  I don't you to have to pretend around me."

"...Thanks."  Kokichi hides his flustered look behind his ice cream cone.  Or tries to, at least.  "My beloved Rantarou really is too good for me."

Rantarou can't bear to hear that; he resolves himself and takes Kokichi's hand in his.  Kokichi freezes up for only a moment before he relaxes.

"Don't say that.  You deserve the world Kokichi, and I'll give you every bit of it I can.  Just don't hide things from me, okay?  I want this to work."  With a lower voice, he adds, "I don't want us to be brothers, you know that, right?  I'll be your husband, Kokichi, as long as that's what you still want."

Kokichi takes a shaky breath and nods.

"I want that more than anything."

Rantarou doesn't doubt it's the truth, not for a moment.

\---

Kokichi has some work to catch up on, coming into the school year so late.  Rantarou leaves him to read while he runs to the convenience store for snacks just for them, not to mention the grape Panta Kokichi all but begged for, claiming it would help him concentrate.  It was a lie, of course, as if Kokichi wasn't capable of doing his schoolwork with his eyes closed.  Still, Rantarou gets him several bottles anyway, just because anything that makes Kokichi happy makes Rantarou happy too.

He arrives home to several of his sisters whining that it's not fair that their big brothers always spend all of their time together, though his father laughs and tells them not to be jealous that Rantarou bought Kokichi snacks and not them.  Then he smiles warmly at Rantarou.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well.  Just like true brothers!"

The words stick with him as he makes his way to his room and slips inside, locking the door behind him.  It's always a good precaution when the two of them are alone.

Kokichi barely looks up at him at first, until Rantarou waves the Panta in front of him.  Then he's all smiles, grabbing it and quickly opening it up to take a few long gulps.  Rantarou can't stand such sugary things, but when Kokichi pulls him down for a sticky sweet, grape flavored kiss as thanks, he can't help but feel it's not that bad.

"...Let's go out again on our day off."

"Sure, I'll go anywhere with my beloved Rantarou."  Kokichi throws his book aside and yanks Rantarou down on the bed, moving into his lap and pressing their groins together.  "But right now I'm just _so bored_.  Let's have some fun before we keep going!"

Rantarou almost launches into a lecture about the importance of homework, but he squashes those brotherly instincts and reminds himself that his boyfriend is rutting against him, and only an idiot would say no to this.  Rantarou likes to think better of himself than that, so he leans up and captures Kokichi's lips as they move against each other, little noises of pleasure escaping both of them.

Kokichi has only been living there for three weeks when they find that they've messed up.

"I thought you were doing your homework?"  Rantarou doesn't know what the eldest of his little sisters means, but when he nods his head, Haruka's eyes narrow.  "Then why were you guys making so much noise?  I could hear you in the hallway.  Are you sure you didn't sneak a girl in there and kick Kokichi out?"

She smirks as his face flushes deeply, thinking she has the situation pegged.  Everyone's eyes turn to him, but the only ones he sees are Kokichi's, who can hide his emotions well, but not well enough to mask _all_ of the terror he's feeling.  God, he wishes he was a good at lying as Kokichi was.

"Rantarou didn't—"

"Not you, Kokichi," his step mother cuts in, obviously well aware of her son's ability to talk his way out of everything.  "Rantarou, did you have a girl in your room?"

"No," he answers honestly.  He hopes they'll leave it at that.

"I want to speak with you two privately."

His father's words fill him with a cold dread that doesn’t leave until dinner is done and everyone is ordered out of the room.  He, Kokichi, and their parents are the only ones left.

"...I know you both have an interest in... men."  Rantarou wants to die.  He's never come out as bisexual, so he isn't sure how his father knows, but it's mortifying.  "I know you're both teenagers and probably don't feel as if any experimenting you do is inappropriate, but you have an example to set to your sisters.  You're brothers, and that is unacceptable.  That is, assuming Haruka isn't entirely mistaken.  I won't ask either of you so say anything.  I will only warn you--if I find out that the two of you are doing anything sexual together, I will put an end to it.  I won't tolerate it."

His step mother doesn't say a thing, nor does Kokichi.  Their faces are both blank, and for the life of him, Rantarou can't read them.  So Rantarou doesn’t say anything, because he's sure his expression is enough to give away his guilt.

They're dismissed, and Kokichi is on his feet and stomping away before anyone can process it.  Rantarou hurries after him, neither saying a word until they're in their room.  Rantarou barely has time to turn the lock before Kokichi's is pressing him against the door, his hands on Rantarou's belt.

"Kokichi—"

"Are you going to give this all up because _daddy_ said so?"  Kokichi hands are shaking as he tries to unbuckle his belt.  He's never once had a problem doing this before.  "Are you going to leave me too?  Do you just want to be my good, well behaved _brother_?"

"No."  His form tone makes Kokichi pause.  Rantarou takes Kokichi's trembling hands in his and brings them to his mouth, laying little kisses on his knuckles.  "We'll just have to be more careful.  Double check the locks, make sure we're quiet, not push the boundaries in public."

"...No more footjobs under the table?"

"No."

Kokichi giggles, sounding tired.  He looks it too, as his body slumps against Rantarou.  Rantarou leads him to the bed, and they curl together as they finish their homework.  It's simple and domestic, and Rantarou likes these quiet, sweet moments just as much as he enjoys the heat and passion of making love with Kokichi.  Or fucking him raw.  It occurs to him that all that all they’ve really done is the latter, not the former.

He plans to change that.

\---

They’re ready for their date, but before they can leave, their father informs them that business came up, and they need to stay and watch their sisters.  It takes a lot to anger Rantarou, but his long fuse has burned short.  He had the day planned, and now it’s all gone to waste.  He and Kokichi seem to be under constant surveillance, whether it be their father or Haruka.  He always does as he’s told, but as their parents get ready to leave, Rantarou opens his mouth, ready to tell them that he’s busy and Haruka can watch the girls instead—

“Doesn’t big brother want to play with us?”  Sanae is still very young and innocent, and she has no idea what’s going on.  Rantarou is glad she doesn’t.  “I miss big brother playing with us…”

He gives Kokichi an apologetic look, and he only shrugs in reply.  That settles it; their parents leave and Rantarou proceeds to spend time with all of his siblings, instead of the one he’d planned on.  He tells stories and paints their nails, and Kokichi braids their hair and tells them outrageous lies that make them shriek with laughter.  Haruka is quiet though.

“…What’s your problem?”

He’s cornered her in the kitchen, and it’s just the two of them.  She’s only a year younger than he is, but she looks so much more so when her eyes well up with tears.

“It’s bad enough you started spending all your time with Kokichi.  Now you’re hiding some girl, and soon you won’t have any time to spend with us at all!  You’re graduating at the end of this school year and you’ll move away, and I’ll never get to see you…”

He’s not very happy with her.  If she hadn’t jumped to conclusions, if she hadn’t made those snide comments at the dinner table…  He bites down his irritation and draws his crying sister into his arms.

“There’s no girl,” he explains calmly.  “Whether you want to believe it or not, there isn’t.”

“But I heard—”

“There was only me and Kokichi.”

She stills, then she sobs harder.

“I’m sorry…!”

He sighs and lets her do as she must.

“Me too.”

\---

Most of his sisters are in bed, and he and Kokichi are on the couch, sitting side by side while a few of the older girls are still up.  Hikari and Ami are on the floor doing their homework together, Kou is on her phone texting someone, and Haruka sits on the other end of the couch, pretending that she's watching the television.  Rantarou sees her watching them out of the corner of his eye.  She understands now.

Kokichi looks bored by the movie that's playing, and Rantarou can tell he wants to move to the bedroom.  Honestly, so does Rantarou.  But he knows they can't take too many chances.  Not when he doesn't really know how Haruka feels.  What she'll do.

"...We're old enough to go to bed on our own, you know.  You don't have to stay out here with us."  She doesn't look at them as she says it.  "You just...  Go do whatever.  I don't care."

 _I won't tell_ , was left unsaid.

"Thank you."  She finally turns and gives them a small smile.  It's a little strained, but he can tell she isn't lying.  "Come on Kokichi, let's go."

Kokichi doesn't need to be told twice.  He doesn't look terribly impressed with Haruka, but he gives her a short nod anyway.  She quickly looks away; she surely knows the position she put them in.

"Don't feel guilty," he murmurs to her as he and Kokichi pass.  "We should have been more careful."

Neither responds to her whispered, "I'm sorry."

\---

Rantarou wakes the next morning to a loud knocking on his door.  Kokichi groans in his arms, and the clock claims it's still a few hours until they'd need to be up for school.  Rantarou reluctantly gets up, while Kokichi buries his face in the pillow and draws the blankets over him like a cocoon.  It doesn't occur to either of them that Kokichi should move to his own bed.

Rantarou unlocks the door and is met with his father and step-mother.  Oh, he thinks, they must have just gotten back.  Still, no warning bells are raised.

Until his father looks past Rantarou and sees the blanket-covered mound in Rantarou's bed.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, not liking the sour look that comes to his father's face.  He and Kokichi are both in their boxers.  No one can prove that Kokichi didn't just fall asleep in his bed while they were doing their homework, or something equally as innocent.

"...Why isn't he in his own bed?"

"Rantarou's is more comfortable," comes the sleepy reply from under the blankets.  Rantarou is almost surprised he doesn't add _Don't talk about me like I'm not here!_

The bed is easily big enough for them both to sleep without even touching each other, especially with as small as Kokichi is.  His father really can't say anything, and he swiftly walks away without another word.  His step-mother, however, doesn’t leave.

"May I speak with you both?"  Rantarou nods and lets her in, while Kokichi finally sits up, his face alert and awake.  She looks between them, then focuses her attention to Kokichi.  "You've been very happy since you met Rantarou."

Kokichi's face flushes a bit, and his hands curl against the blankets.  "Of course.  Mama, _I love him._ "

Rantarou is a little shocked he admits it so easily, so bluntly.  But she just smiles softly at him, then turns to Rantarou and offers him the same.

"I'll speak with him, see if I can make him understand.  Just, please..."  She pauses, a melancholic look coming to her eyes.  "Take care of Kokichi.  I trust you to keep him happy, Rantarou.  Can you do that?"

"Yes.  I promise, I'll do anything in my power to make him happy."  He's never meant anything as much in his life as he does now.  "I...  I love him more than I've ever loved anyone else."

No one has ever made Rantarou's heart beat as wildly, or his body crave touch as much as Kokichi.  No one has ever made Rantarou stay up late into the evening contemplating their future.  No one has ever made him feel so happy to be alive as Kokichi makes him feel, and he can't imagine a life without him anymore.

" _Thank you_."

She leaves them then, and Rantarou locks the door once more behind her.  He has no idea if she'll be able to change his father's mind, but it's a relief to know she's able to look past everything to see that they love each other.

"I told her, way back when we first met, that I didn't want her to marry him.  I didn't want you to be my brother."  Kokichi is staring at the blanket, his fists now gripping it tightly.  "She thought I was just upset over Kiibo, but I knew.  I knew you were special."

"She doesn't seem upset."

"With the wreck I was when Kiibo broke up with me, I guess she's just relieved I'm not crying at the drop of a fucking hat anymore."  Rantarou expects him to say _That's a lie!_ but it never comes.  He's surprised; he's never seen Kokichi actually cry outside of the waterworks he can turn on and off like a switch when he wants to freak out people at school.  "I don't even know what my problem was.  I was just so _sad_ , and then I met you and you were so interesting and nice and hot...  The first time we kissed, none of that seemed important anymore."

"It's okay if you cry," Rantarou assures him, climbing back on the bed and drawing him into his arms.  "You don't need to feel embarrassed about it."

"Easy for you to say," he mutters, still glaring at the blankets.  "I hate it.  Faking it is one thing, but I'd rather die than have anyone know how many times I had to run and lock myself in the bathroom because I just couldn't stop it."

"Well...  You aren't unhappy now, are you?"

"No."  The answer is immediate.  "God, _no_.  I've never been happier than I am with you.  I just feel like an idiot for acting that way before."

"Don't.  It's fine, I promise you."  He runs his fingers down Kokichi's bare chest, earning a little shiver when he brushes his thumb against Kokichi's nipple.  "We still have some time before we need to get ready."

"Then I guess my beloved Rantarou had better do something to keep me happy, huh?"  He grabs Rantarou's hand and places it over his crotch.  Rantarou needs no more prompting to rub him through his boxers.  "S-shit.  Rantarou, I want your cock so bad.  _Fuck me_."

If they end up making too much noise when Rantarou pushes him against the pillows and fucks him slowly, milking Kokichi’s body for every ounce of pleasure he can, no one mentions it at breakfast.  Or the next day, or the next...

His father isn't speaking to him much, though.  Rantarou finds that he doesn't really care, so long as he can keep showing Kokichi just how much he loves him.

\---

They finally get their date on their next free day, and the weather is beautiful as they get off the train in a city where no one knows them.  They can walk hand-in-hand and hug and kiss, and no one looks at them and sees two brothers.  The waitress in the little cafe they stop at for lunch sees their entwined fingers and asks Rantarou if he and his boyfriend would prefer a booth or a table, and can't stop the smile that comes to his face.

"My beloved Rantarou is so nice!" Kokichi, of course, orders nothing but sugary treats and tea.  His lips will taste good, if nothing else.  He takes a bite of his Tiramisu and _moans_.  The sound goes to Rantarou's cock.  "You're spoiling me, you know.  I'll have to marry you if you keep this up!"

The teasing words make Rantarou swallow thickly.  He loves spoiling Kokichi, it's true.  As for the marriage thing...

 _God_ , he thinks, _not yet.  Soon._

Kokichi makes short work of his dessert, and Rantarou can't even focus on his own food as his ears are hit with all of Kokichi's little pleasured noises.  Rantarou's cock is _aching_ , and he knows that if he stands up, anyone who looks his way will see the tent in his pants.

"You sound like you enjoy eating that more than me," he teases quietly, which only results in Kokichi smirking and moaning a little longer after his next bite.  He's doing it on purpose, and Rantarou can't even be upset.  "...I'm going to the bathroom."

He has to be quick about it so no one sees him, but everyone's attention seems to be elsewhere, and he enters the small restroom without incident.  He locks it and waits.  Sure enough, a minute later there's a knock at the door, and Kokichi is whispering for him to open up.  He does so, allowing Kokichi to enter.  They waste no time releasing their cocks, and Kokichi is on his knees with his own dick in his hand and he shows Rantarou just how much he enjoys _eating_ him.

They don't bother leaving the restroom separately, and if anyone notices, they don't say anything.

When they finish eating and pay, the waitress has a knowing look in her eyes and a tiny smirk on her face, and though Rantarou flushes under her gaze, he doesn't regret a thing.

\---

Kokichi is looking at clothes in the large department store they stop in when Rantarou slips away.  He's studied Kokichi hands enough, put a lot of thought into what he wants.  What Kokichi would like.  It's pricey, but Rantarou has the money, and he can't think of a better way to spend it.  By the time he comes back, Kokichi is looking around for him with a frown on his face.

"There you are!  Where were you?"  Rantarou apologizes and hopes his lies about looking for new earrings at the jewelry counter fool him.  It seems to work.  "Well, whatever.  Just tell me next time, don't just wander off!"

Rantarou ends up spending more money when Kokichi finds expensive clothes he wants, and he doesn’t care when he sees how brightly Kokichi smiles at him in thanks.  He briefly wonders how Kokichi will react when he gives him the other thing he bought...

As they leave the store, he feels the butterflies enter his stomach.  It won't be much longer now and he'll know.  He contains himself as they wander the city together, enjoying the freedom of no one knowing who they are.  Eventually, the sun starts to set and they know they need to catch a train back home.  But before that, Rantarou leads him into a pretty little park, the setting sun bathing the area in golds and pinks.

"Kokichi, there's something I want to ask you."  Kokichi sets down his bags and plops down on a bench, nodding for Rantarou to continue.  "I know that in the long run, we haven't known each other for long.  But I know that what we have is something that can last.  So I..."  He reaches into his pocket and slips out the tiny velvet box.  "I know we can't _really_ get married, but I want to spend my life with you all the same.  Kokichi, you already have my last name, but if you'd wear this ring too, I'd be the luckiest man in the world."

He drops to his knee as he opens the box to show off the two rings inside.  The one meant for him—should Kokichi accept—is merely a plain band made of white gold.  But Kokichi's is inlaid with tiny white and black diamonds, mimicking the checkerboard pattern Kokichi is so fond of.  Kokichi stares for a moment, his eyes welling up with tears.  The drip silently down his cheeks, and he lets out a soft sob as he throws himself into Rantarou's arms.

" _Yes_ ," he answers, gripping Rantarou so tightly it might have hurt if he wasn't so ridiculously _happy_.  "Of course, _god_ , Rantarou, yes!"

Rantarou feels the same intense emotions rushing over him as he gently pushes Kokichi away just enough to grab his hand and slip the band on his ring finger.  Kokichi stares at it, a shaky grin on his face, then snatches the box and pulls out the other ring to slide onto Rantarou's finger.  Their fingers intertwine and they kiss and kiss and kiss until the sun sets and they have to run to the station to get home on time.

They enter the house holding hands and smiling and laughing, and it doesn't take long for Hikari and Kou to notice the new ring their brother wears, which leads to Meru seeing Kokichi's ring, and suddenly all twelve of the girls are crowded around them, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the shiny new rings.  This, of course, leads their parents to them.  Rantarou matches his father's fierce look, drawing an arm around Kokichi's waist.  Kokichi looks weary.

"I love him," Rantarou says, his tone firm.  "We're staying together."

His sisters whisper among themselves; Haruka is the only one who doesn't question what those words mean.  The tension soon breaks as their mother steps forward and draws both boys into a hug.

Their father slips away while everyone gives their congratulations, and Rantarou doesn’t even notice.

\---

"I can't believe we graduate in a month!"  Kokichi's ring shines in the sunlight filtering into the room as they study for their upcoming exams.  Rantarou hasn't gotten sick of looking at it yet.  "We need to find an apartment still.  If I have to lie and say our rings are “to show our brotherly bond” _one more time_..."

"I can't believe anyone even believes that.  They're obviously wedding rings."  And yet, even with as little as they're trying to hide their true relationship anymore, their immediate family members are the only ones who know. Some of his younger sisters don't really understand why their father doesn't really speak with him anymore, but they have far more support than Rantarou could ever have hoped to receive.  "I still like the one further away from campus.  It's bigger."

"We don’t have that much stuff," Kokichi points out, and Rantarou grins flirtatiously.

"More rooms to fuck my husband in."

Kokichi's face goes red immediately, and Rantarou knows which apartment they're going to pick.

\---

After their high school graduation ceremony is done, Kokichi yanks him down and kisses him without a single care as to who sees them.

Rantarou doesn't hesitate to kiss him back.

\---

"I'm surprised he agreed to pay for this after all..."  Kokichi is pulling his clothes out of boxes and hanging them up, while Rantarou tries to get the bed made.  Classes don't start for another two weeks, but everyone involved decided it was best for them to get out on their own right away.  "I know he said he wants us to focus on our studies instead of worrying about fulltime jobs, but he was so _pissed_ when I kissed you in front of the entire class..."

Kokichi sounds far too amused to actually be sorry he did it.  That's fine; Rantarou doesn't regret it either.

"I think he was going to get an earful if he didn't, honestly."  Part of Rantarou is sure their mother is mostly to thank for him not being disowned.  "He still doesn't seem happy.  Can't say I care too much though.  He'll come around or he won't."

Rantarou hopes he does.  He may dislike the fact his father can't see past ridiculous societal norms to accept them, to see that they will never love each other as _brothers,_ married parents or not.  He has faith he'll come around.  Eventually.

"Yeah, I guess so.  Mama stops him from being _too_ big of an asshole at least."  Rantarou makes a hum of agreement, and he glances over to Kokichi.  The sun is shining through the window, hitting him at just the right angle to look as if he's _glowing_.  Rantarou thinks that if he didn't already love Kokichi, he would have fallen for him now.  "Rantarou?  What are you looking at?"

He sets down the sheets in his hand and walks over to Kokichi—his brother, his friend, his lover, his husband—and leans down to kiss him gently.  Kokichi doesn't seem to understand the purpose of the sudden sign of affection, but he certainly doesn’t complain.

"...I love you, Kokichi.  More than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"Rantarou..."  Kokichi takes a shaky breath, the smile on his face showing his sincerity.  "I'll never love anyone more than my beloved Rantarou."

Their lips meet again, and again, and again.  The kisses eventually turn heated, and they christen their new bed before the sheets are even on it.

\---

"My name is Rantarou Amami."  He shakes hands with their new neighbor, a handsome man their age who will be attending the same university that they're enrolled at.  "Nice to meet you, Saihara."

Shuuichi Saihara looks between Rantarou and Kokichi, a shy, pleasant smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amami.  And you are...?"

Kokichi giggles, and Rantarou isn't all that surprised when he grasps Shuuichi's hand and presses a kiss to the back of it rather than shake it.  Shuuichi's heavy blush it too cute to even be remotely jealous.  "I'm Kokichi Amami, Rantarou's husband!"

If Shuuichi suspects anything different, he doesn't let on.

And later, when Kokichi asks about Rantarou's thoughts on polyamory, they have a discussion that ends with both of them very glad they decided to go with that apartment building.

\---

They invite Shuuichi over after classes are done multiple times, until he seems to spend more time in their apartment than his own.  That suits them fine; Shuuichi is smart and perceptive and kind and oh so cute.  Rantarou catches himself staring almost as often as he catches Kokichi doing the same.

“Why don’t you just stay over here tonight?” Rantarou asks one night when he and Kokichi both have been staring a little too much.  Shuuichi has surely noticed.  “Our bed is big enough for three.”

Shuuichi is literally one door down; he’s surely heard them having sex, even if he’s too polite to say anything, and the implication of staying the night is clear.  Shuuichi’s red face shows that he understands.

“I’m really nothing special,” he murmurs, turning the empty coffee cup in his hands around nervously.  “I don’t see why anyone would want someone like me, especially not people like you two.”

“Stay the night, and you’ll find out.”

Shuuichi takes a deep breath.

Then he nods.

“Okay.”

As it turns out, having his cock up Shuuichi’s ass while Shuuichi pounds into Kokichi is hands down the hottest thing Rantarou has ever done in his life.

\---

"Brothers...?"

Shuuichi looks confused, and it's so cute that Rantarou wants to kiss him.  He's too late--Kokichi leans in close to him, pressing a soft kiss to Shuuichi's lips.  Rantarou chuckles at the flustered expression he wears afterwards.

"By marriage."  Shuuichi looks like the understands without even needing the details; no shock coming from the man who's working as a private investigator to help pay his tuition.  "We don't consider it incest by any means, but if we're all going to give this relationship a shot, we thought you should find out from us instead of our family or something.  If you're uncomfortable with that, we understand."

But Shuuichi doesn't care, if his lips upon Rantarou's are any indication.  They taste like the cherry gloss Kokichi likes to slather on his lips.

It doesn't take long after that for Shuuichi to move out of his apartment and into theirs.  They all claim it was to save money, and no one asks questions.

\---

“What are you reading?”

Rantarou looks up from his phone and tries to smile in a way that doesn’t show how nervous he is.  If Shuuichi’s concerned face is any indication, he’s failing.

“Probably our family wanting to visit!” Kokichi walks in from the other room, his phone in one hand and a half-empty bottle of Panta in the other.  “Mama just texted me about it since _someone_ hasn’t answered his phone.”

“He gave me enough trouble over you.” He glances at Shuuichi, then turns back to Kokichi, who looks remarkably okay with the visit.  Well, his own birth mother is on their side while Rantarou’s father is not, so he supposes that makes sense.  “I don’t want him to give Shuuichi a hard time too.”

“I’ll be fine,” Shuuichi answers, offering a little comforting smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Besides, I’m used to parents who aren’t exactly supportive.”

Rantarou doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he throws his phone on the couch and draws Shuuichi into a hug, which Kokichi soon gets in on.

 _I can do this,_ Rantarou thinks.  _If they can, so can I.  It’ll all be okay.  It has to be._

Because if it isn’t, he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

\---

"...Are we going to get _another_ brother?"

Haruka laughs at Sanae’s innocent question so loudly that Rantarou has to shake his head.  Shuuichi looks mortified to have the entire Amami family's eyes upon him.  Seventeen people in one room is, perhaps, quite daunting.  But he's handling it well—he hasn't passed out, after all.

Of course, when Rantarou calmly answers, "Maybe one day," Kokichi practically has to hold him upright.

"...I'm glad you're both happy."

It's the first thing his father says to him the entire visit, and Rantarou can't help the grin that springs to his face.

"Thank you.  We really are."

Later that night, when everyone has left, Rantarou is so relieved to finally have his entire family's support that he stays up very early in the morning showing Kokichi and Shuuichi just how much he loves them.

\---

It's a rainy day.  Such days are calming, in Rantarou's opinion.  Perfect for a lazy morning where none of them have class, where he can watch Shuuichi and Kokichi drink coffee and tea over breakfast and banter about whatever ridiculous topic comes to mind, Kokichi trying to get Rantarou to take his side, and usually losing, because Kokichi is ridiculous and they both love him that way.

Rantarou sips his juice and wonders just how he got so lucky to find Kokichi, let alone for the two of them to find Shuuichi.

He thinks about the golden band he and Kokichi picked out, hiding in the bottom of Kokichi's dresser until the time is right, and he smiles.  Very lucky indeed.

\---

He looks at Shuuichi expectantly, Kokichi at his side.  Kokichi insisted he be the one to get on his knee this time, and Rantarou hadn't objected.  Shuuichi looks between the two of them, blinking back the tears in his eyes, smiling wider than they've ever seen him.

"Y-yes!  Of course!"

Kokichi puts the ring on Shuuichi's finger and kisses him, and Rantarou thinks this might be the happiest day of his life.

\---

They stare at the marriage certificate as if it were some dangerous beast.

Legally, one of them can marry Shuuichi, and the other will become Shuuichi's brother-in-law.

Kokichi had made a joke about adding more incest to their relationship, and while Shuuichi had laughed, Rantarou had only felt that familiar rock in the pit of his stomach.  They'd decided to leave it up to Shuuichi, who had already decided to take the Amami name, having no desire to continue his own family name.  But which Amami was going on that line?

Rantarou tells himself it doesn't matter.  He already knows, even before Shuuichi slides the paper across the table to Kokichi.  Why should he be upset?  He knows they both love him just as much as he loves them.

And yet, though he smiles as Kokichi signs his name, it still stings.

\---

 

Rantarou remembers the last time he and Kokichi were together in a fitting room, trying on tuxedos for the wedding that would make them stepbrothers.  Now they’re trying to do this with three people, and it’s certainly an interesting experience.

“We’re going to get caught,” Shuuichi whispers, though he’s soon moaning as Rantarou pumps his cock, aiming it at Kokichi awaiting face.  It doesn’t take much longer for Shuuichi to splatter his cum across his face, and Kokichi giggles and wipes it off, smirking as he licks his hand clean.  It’s ridiculously hot, and Rantarou almost forgets about the melancholy that’s hung over him lately.

“Hey, Shuuichi, I have an idea!  Let’s both blow Rantarou at the same time!”

Shuuichi nods, his face still flushed from the handjob, and he gets on his knees beside Kokichi.  Once his cock is out, they’re both licking and sucking at it, and Rantarou feels just as loved as he feels left out.  It makes no sense and he _hates_ it, because he knows the moment he sees Kokichi and Shuuichi do anything without him, he’ll start feeling sorry for himself.  That isn’t fair, he knows.  He bought the ring in the first place!  It just seems so unfair; why did he and Kokichi have to become brothers…?  Why can’t he just be happy that Kokichi has found someone else he’s comfortable opening up to?

He comes with a low groan, plastering a calm smile on his face once they’ve straightened up and left the fitting room.

He wants to throw up when the attendant asks him if he’s excited to be the best man at his brother’s wedding.

\---

They don't have to act like brothers at the wedding, and their small, intimate ceremony doesn't even pretend as if the three of them aren't in it together.  But Rantarou can't help but think that it's not really _him_ getting married, even though he's standing with Shuuichi and Kokichi and giving the same vows and making the same promises and kissing them both and hearing all the same cheers...

"Rantarou?"  He turns to Shuuichi, who looks worried.  In return, Rantarou feels an overwhelming sense of guilt.  He doesn't want to ruin things, but he still feels that same uneasy feeling when he first fell in love with Kokichi.  Legally, he's now fucking both of his brothers.  What a concept...!  "I'm sor—"

"Don't be," he interrupts, pushing aside his insecurities to press his lips to Shuuichi's.  His husband, he thinks.  One of two, in fact.  He doesn't care what the law thinks—he loves them both and they love him, and he's their husband no matter what!  "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And me too!"  Kokichi pops between them, throwing his arms around Rantarou and leaning against Shuuichi.  "I love my beloved husbands so much!"

Rantarou's smile is genuine as Kokichi gets on his toes for a kiss and Shuuichi pulls Kokichi closer so he can wrap his arms around Rantarou too.

He feels silly now, and he doesn't stop the tears that silently slip down his cheeks.  After all, who will say anything about a groom crying at his own wedding?

\---

Rantarou, Kokichi, and Shuuichi Amami all enter their apartment on their wedding night, and Rantarou doesn't feel an ounce of self-pity or jealousy any more.  His heart and body are filled with love and lust for the two men at his side, and he isn't sure his life could get any more perfect.

But as his husbands pull him on their bed and start pulling at his tuxedo, he knows he's more than willing to see how far his luck can run.


End file.
